Good cop bad cop
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Rin and Sousuke are partners in upholding the law in the small town of Iwatobi. When the Samezuka gang starts to stir up trouble in the town, the duo have to turn to unexpected people for help. One-shot and takes place in the Future Fish universe!


**Hi guys! I've been seeing many photos of Sousuke and Rin as cops on the internet and I had wanted to write one about the au of Future Fish for quite a long time now. Since I kept thinking about it the whole day, I decided, why not? SO here it is! I don't own most of the characters. They belong to the Free! universe. I wish I do own them though...**

"Oi! I order you to halt!" Officer Matsuoka Rin shouted as he stepped on the pedal, his head stuck out of the window at the same time. "Hey?! Are you deaf? I just want to check your drivers license!" he yelled as the guy in front sped away at top speed. "Dammit. Must be your lack of charm," Officer Yamazaki Sousuke grunted as Rin made a face at him. "Shut your trap Sousuke. Can you please help me out here?" Rin demanded as Sousuke grinned at him. "You're hopeless," he said as he stuck his head out of the window and told the guy to slow down.

"What the heck?" Rin muttered as Sousuke checked the guy's license before handing it back to him. The guy even bid Sousuke a good day before driving off. "I think your teeth scared him. You remind people of a shark trying to bite them," Sousuke said as they got back into the car. "Tsk. Like I ever asked for these kind of teeth," Rin grunted as Sousuke pulled off the curb. "Hey, wanna get some donuts?" Rin asked. "Sure," he said as he made a turning to one of the small donut shops in Iwatobi.

"Welcome," a flatline voice said as they entered, the bell tinkling above them. "A dozen donuts please," Rin said as he leaned at the counter. The baker behind the counter scowled as he reached into the display and pulled out a box of donuts. When Rin had sat down at a table in the corner, Sousuke came with two steaming mugs of coffee. "Nothing beats a day of hard work then donuts and coffee," Rin sighed as he drank the coffee before spluttering.

"Oi. What did you put in that?!" he groaned as he spat out the coffee. "I didn't add any sugar," Sousuke said as Rin fumed at him."Who the heck drinks coffee without sugar, idiot?" Rin snapped as Sousuke held up a packet of sugar and creamer. "Keep down you whining and just use this," he said as he waved them in front of Rin's face, who groaned as he snatched them from Sousuke, pouring them into his mug.

"Say, our shift is about to end. Want to head to the pool after this?" Rin asked, the thought to swimming bringing him some calm. "I'll pass. I have stuff to do," Sousuke grunted as he munched on a donut. "Again? Its been twice so far this week," Rin said, his hands clutched on his mug. Its not like I do it on purpose," Sousuke retorted as he leaned back in his chair. Rin sighed as he finished his food.

Both officers have been friends since they were kids, both of them going to the same elementary school before going their separate ways in high school. But fate caused them to meet again in the police force, where both of them signed up at the academy at the same time. Since then, they have been partners in upholding the law. "Say, how is Gou doing?" Sousuke asked. "Never better. She's still single but she keeps fawning over muscles. Quite a number of guys tried to ask her out but they had to go through me first," Rin said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Your little sister can't be single forever you know," Sousuke said as he drained his coffee. "Of course she can! She has me!" Rin snapped as his friend sighed. "Come on. You need to let go of her a bit," Sousuke said as he stood up. "Come on. We need to get the reports done by five," Sousuke said as he offered a hand to Rin, who stared at it for a moment before letting him pull him up. As he got on his feet, they heard a loud boom coming from a building nearby.

"Not again…" Rin muttered as they gazed at Ryugazaki Laboratories, which had once again exploded. Rin wondered where the guy even found the money to repair the lab on a nearly monthly basis. The neighbours had given up trying to pursued him to move and they just lounged in their units, some even watching tv or sleeping as though nothing had happened. "Rei-san. You should be more careful with your experiments," a green eyed firefighter sighed as he directed his men to put out the fire. "Believe me, Makoto! I was on the verge of finding a new element!" Professor Ryugazaki said, his arms flapping wildly as though in explanation. Makoto merely patted him on the back and steered him away for some coffee.

"Man, that guy never gives up, does he?" Sousuke said as they pulled into the main street. "Tell me about it. It's a miracle the whole building didn't explode with the experiments he's conducting," Rin said, his hair being blown in the wind. The cold air hit him gently, caressing his face as they drove. Soon, Rin had nodded off to sleep, his light snores filling the car. Sousuke smiled as he watched his best friend sleep the whole way to headquarters.

….

"I have a special task for you two," Captain Kirishima said, his hands clasped under his chin. He yawned as he shuffled the papers around him, the stacks on the verge of toppling over. Rin pitied the poor guy a little. He had no time to get married and spent his days working into the late hours of the night. "The Samezuka gang have been causing trouble around town lately. Throwing Molotov cocktails at rival gangs, racing in town, the such. I heard the leader, Mikoshiba was crazy over your sister at one point, Officer Matsuoka," the captain said.

"Don't remind me of that," Rin groaned as he tried to shove away the image of him having to beat the crap out of the guy to get Gou out of the area. Gou only seemed to attract the bad guys. "Anyway, there have been reports of them causing trouble uptown at a convenience store. I want you two to catch a few in for questioning. It shouldn't be tough for you, right?" Captain Kirishima said as he stretched. His arm nearly hit over a stack of papers and Rin sighed inwardly as the captain got up.

"Well, fellas. Just hand in your reports for today and you'll be free to go. Matsuoka, next time when you use the pool try not to how off too much. Most of the staff don't even dare to venture near it because they feel so intimidated by you," the captain said as he pulled on his coat and stumbled out of the office. "Must be the teeth," Sousuke said as Rin hit him on the arm.

…

Rin paddled through the water, his hands creating an opening for him to slide his body through with ease. He grunted as he made the turn, swimming back to hit his hand against the wall. As his head broke the surface, droplets of water glistened off him, making him look like an angel rising from the water. "Good as always, Oni-chan," a voice said as Gou gazed at him. Or rather, she was looking at his biceps. "Piss off, Gou. Its not safe to walk around alone with all those fights going on," Rin said as he got out of the water and toweled himself.

"I can take care of myself," she said as she followed him to the locker room. As he got changed, he talked about how university was getting about and that she would be staying with him for the week. "Mum okay with that?" Rin asked as he poked his head from behind the door. "Yeah. She told me to check and see if you're okay. She hasn't heard from you in a while," Gou said as her brother came out in his sweatpants and sleeveless shirt. He tugged on a hoodie and the siblings walked out into the cold air.

"That Mikoshiba guy tried to do anything to you?" he asked as she shrugged. "Nah. He didn't even try to send anyone to spy on me so I guess I'm in the clear," she said. "How's Sousuke by the way?" she asked. "That guy? He's doing fine, I guess. He needed to help me do some cases since people get too scared when I question them," Rin huffed as his sister grinned at him. "Must be the teeth," she winked as Rin rubbed her on the head. "Come on. Let's go get some pastry's at Nanase Bakery. I heard they're the best in town," she said as Rin tried to tell her he had just gone there that afternoon.

…..

"Geez. Just what are they thinking?" Rin groaned as he sat in the car, his hand tapping on the window. Sousuke gazed out of the front mirror, his gaze seemingly fixed to the distance. Two suspected Samezuka gang members were sitting at the front of a convenience store, their heads bowed as though waiting for something to happen. "Let's just go and arrest them already," Rin snarled as his patience grew thin. They had been sitting there for hours in the cold, not making a move since they had tailed them that morning.

"Patience," Sousuke said as a tinkling sound filled the air. A man with an ice cream cart had pulled out of the two members and one of them had stood up, his head sticking into the cart as he chose his ice cream. "Dammit. We waited here for so long just to get some ice cream?!" Rin snarled as he opened the door. "Oi, Rin!" Sousuke shouted as the door slammed in his face. Sousuke sighed as he quickly ran after his partner, who was walking towards the suspects.

"I arrest both of you for having ties with the Samezuka gang!" Rin shouted as he revealed his badge to them. "Damn! It's the cops!" the one holding the ice cream yelled as he tried to bolt. "Oi! Get back here!" Rin yelled as he chased after the guy. Sousuke groaned as Rin chased after the suspect, who was pretty lithe and athletic. His companion on the other hand was just sitting on the bench, his face very pale as though he was trying not to faint.

"Ignore that guy. We're just going to ask you questions," SOusuke said as th guy squeaked. His voice was very high pitched and he didn't look like the typical muscular member of the Samezuka gang. His friend must have coaxed him into joining. "I am so sorry for my friend being so rude!" he said as he bowed low. Sousuke glance at hi, wondering how he even got associated with the gang in the first place.

"Got you!" Rin grinned as he dragged the runaway by the scruff, his hands handcuffed behind him. "Come on!" the guy whined as Rin deposited him on the bench next to his friend. "Okay. I just want to ask you some questions about the gang. Why have they been recently causing trouble around town?" Rin growled, the guy gulping as Rin bared his shark teeth at him. "Uh… I don't really know. I just recently joined the group with Nitori here so I'm not sure how it works," the guy grunted.

Rin stared hard at the guy, who gulped under the stare. "Alright! Ni-chan just wanted to get your attention and pay you back for what you did to him the other time over Gou-san!" he said as Sousuke lifted an eybrow. "You're the leader's brother?" he asked as the guy grinned. "You got that right! I'm Momotarou Mikoshiba, otherwise known as Japan's Sea Otter!" he said, he's eyes shining as he made the proclaimation. "What kind of weird title is that anyway…" Rin muttered as something fell on him.

"What the shit?!" he growled as he yanked at it to see it was a cute purple alien, its face spread in a smile. "What on earth?" Sousuke said as it started to rain tiny aliens, all which squeaked and ran about, knocking into each other. "Wow! They're so cute!" Momotarou said as Nitori just looked like he wanted to get out of there. "I am so sorry! My babies can get really out of hand sometime!" a voice chirped as a blonde boy ran towards them dressed in a spacesuit. As Rin eyed the getup, he noticed the name stitched onto his chest.

"Hazuki Nagisa? Oh, you're the astronaut who recently discovered an alien species on the moon, aren't you?" Momotarou gasped as Nagisa grinned. "Yeah but I didn't know they would get so attached to me that they would follow me back to earth so I'm kinda in a dilemma on what to do with them now…hehe," he laughed as he rubbed his head. The guy looked like he had just finished watching a super fun alien show. "Well, you better get them cleared up. They're blocking the road," Rin said as cars started to honk at them. "Yes sir! Come on, come to daddy!" Nagisa said and all of the aliens trooped after him in one straight line.

"Man, what a weird guy," Rin muttered as he turned to look at his two suspects. "So, what are we going to do with them?" he wondered. "Bring them back to HQ I guess. We don't really know what to ask them," Sousuke said. "Fine by me. Let's go," he said as he grabbed Momotarou by the arm. "Come on! I didn't do anything wrong! My big bro will hear about this!" he whinned as Rin stuffed him into the back seat. "Oh, I'm sure he will," he grinned as he slammed the door in Momotarou's face.

…

Rin stared at through the one-way mirror into the interrogation room. Apparently, the suspect named Aiichirou Nitori had been dragged into the gang by Momotarou, who had been his friend back in school and he didn't participate in any of the recent incidents. Momotarou wasn't being of much help either, since he and Nitori were the lowest ranking members in the whole organization. Rin groaned as Sousuke tossed a can of soda at his direction. "Come on, lighten up," he said as he opened his can.

"Shut up, idiot," Rin muttered as he drank the soda, the coolness filling his body. "What do you think they'll do now?" Sousuke asked as Momotarou bawled his head off in the room. Ikuya, the younger brother of the captain had plugged on his earphones and listened to music, trying to ignore the suspects yelling. "Damn it. They're leaving us with no clues. Did we just went through all that trouble to get a whiner and a quiet gang member?

As Rin thought to himself, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he gazed at the name on the screen. "What is she calling me for at this kind of time?" he uttered as he answered it. "Gou?" he asked as a soft chuckle filled the phone. Rin froze, staring to see if he had the right number on his phone. He did and he put the phone back to his ear. "Who is this?" he asked as a man started to speak. "Oh, you don't recognize my voice?" he said and Rin clenched his fist.

"Mikoshiba Seijurou. What have you done to Gou?" he demanded as the man chuckled on the other side. "I just had some of my guys pick her up and bring her to me. Don't worry. I haven't done anything to her. Not yet," he said, laughing softly. "Where is she?!" Rin yelled as a soft voice filled his ear. "Oni-chan? I… I can't see anything," Gou whispered, her voice trembling as she spoke "What did you do to her?!" he shouted as Seijurou got back on the line. "I just blindfolded her. No biggie. Anyway, why don't we make a deal?" he said.

"I'm listening," Rin said. "I give you back your sister. But you have to give Momo back in exchange. A sibling for a sibling. Rather fair, don't you think?" he said as Rin gritted his teeth. Rin looked at the kid, who had given up on trying to get out and was lightly snoring in his chair. It would be no harm to release such a harmless guy right? "Deal," Rin said. "Good. We meet at Samezuka Academy at 7pm tonight. Oh and also, bring with you a team of four people who can swim," he said as he hung up.

"What happened?" Sousuke demanded as Rin smashed his hand on the wall. "Dammit! How did they get to Gou?!" he shouted as his frame trembled. Swim? Team of four? What the hell was the guy talking about? He was the leader of a gang, not a swimmer! "They got Gou," Rin said as he slumped to the floor, tears pouring from his eyes. He hated the fact he was a big crybaby but that didn't stop him from crying anyway. "Don't worry. We can get her back. What did he say?" Sousuke asked as he sat next to Rin. "He told me to bring Momotarou to him at Samezuka Academy tonight along with team of four people that can swim," Rin said as Sousuke quirked an eyebrow.

"What an odd request… but for the swimming part, do you know of anyone who can do it?" he asked as Rin shrugged. "Maybe… give me a moment," he said as he scrolled down his phone. He typed good swimmers in Iwatobi and pressed the search button. One of the names that popped up on the screen made his heart stop. "Nanase Haruka. Best freestyle swimmer in Iwatobi… man, I didn't know that baker was a swimmer. And…" he scrolled down somemore. "EH?! Even that weird alien guy and green eyed firefighter are swimmers? Not to mention that crazy scientist Ryugazaki," he muttered as he tried to search for his contacts. Maybe he had one of their numbers.

"Dammit Sousuke. Just call the fire department!" Rin said as he got up. Sousuke nodded and made his way into the office, where he dialed the number into the phone. "This is Iwatobi Firefighter's Department. What is your emergency?" a cool voice said and Rin immediately grabbed the phone from Sousuke. "Oi, is this Tachibana Makoto?" he demanded as the person on the other end squeaked. "Uh, yes that's me. Why do you ask?" he asked. "I need you to swim me with tonight!" Rin thundered as the guy yelled. "Eh?! But I had never swam for such a long time! I am out of shape!" he blurted as Rin snarled.

"I don't care about that! This is an emergency!" he shouted as Makoto pondered over it. "Uh, if that's the case then fine. Where is it?" he asked and Rin rattled the address and details to him "Samazuka Academy. Isn't that one of the swimming powerhouses in Iwatobi?" he asked. "Yeah it is. Do you know anyone else who can make the team?" Rin pleaded as the line went silent for a while. "I think I may know someone. Please hold on," he said as the line ended. Rin slammed down the phone, pacing for a while until the phone rang again.

"I found someone. He's willing to do it," he said. "Well, who is it?!" Rin said as a familiar flatline voice filled the phone. "Yo," he said as Rin gaped at it. "Chef Nanase? What are you doing there?" he blurted. "Haru's just here to pass some food to me so I asked him," Makoto said. "Okay. We've got our team. We meet at the entrance of Samezuka Academy at 6.50pm. Don't be late!" Rin said as he ended the call. Sousuke watched as his best friend walked off down the corridor, his hand still outstretched to tell him something. As Rin slammed the door behind him, his hand dropped to his side as he cursed under his breath.

….

"Brr. Pretty cold for a late night swim huh?" Rin muttered as they stood at the gate. "Uh, Rin. There's something I have to tell you.." Sousuke started to say when someone called their names. "Yo!" Makoto called as he waved, his face smiling while Haruka looked bored as usual. "About time you guys arrived," Rin said but he shook their hands anyway. "So what is this whole thing about?" Makoto asked. "Uh, the guy's got my sister so I have to return this ass to him," Rin said as he grabbed Momotarou around the neck, his face purple from the lack of air.

"Dammit! Let me go you crazy cop!" he groaned as Nitori tried to calm them down. "Okay let's do this!" Rin said as they entered the school. The place was quite as the other two directed them around to the indoor pool, which was the only place lit up. "You been here before?" Rin asked as they entered. "Yeah. We come here all the time for our meetings," Momotarou said as he pushed the doors open.

A group of guys stood there, all of them wearing swimming attire and a Samezuka jacket, which had a shark printed on the back. "What the heck?!" Rin muttered as he saw Gou seated in a chair, her eyes still blindfolded. "Gou!" he called as she lifted up her head. "Oni-chan?" she whispered as the leader came behind her. "Oh, you kept your part of the deal. But first, give Momo to me," he said as he grinned. Grunting, Rin shoved the two members to him. Momo cried out as he held onto his older brother, wailing how they had 'mistreated' him.

"Well then. Since we're all here, let's get started!" Seijurou yelled as he peeled off his shirt. The rest roared as they did the same and the gang gaped at them as they started to stretch. "Uh, whats going on?" Rin asked as Seijurou grinned. "Well, what else? We're going to have a race! Whoever wins, they get to keep the girl!" he said as he removed Gou's blindfold. She gasped at the sight of men with muscles surrounding her. "Am I in heaven?" she wondered. "You crazy?! Those are the guys who kidnapped you!" Rin shouted. "I don't mind actually," she swooned as Rin face palmed himself.

"So that's why you called us here. You want a medley replay race I presume?" Rin asked and Seijurou nodded. "Yup. I assume you got all your swimmers right?" he asked. As Rin tried to understand what was happening, a sudden thought hit him like a slap. "Dammit! We don't have a breastroke swimmer!" he gasped as he threatened to slap himself. Dammit, of all times to be so careless… Damn it, there's not enough time. "I'll do it then. Sousuke, you do butterfly. Makoto can do back and Haruka can stick to free," he said as he peeled off his shirt.

"I only do free," Haruka said as he stripped, revealing toned muscles and swim wear underneath his clothes. "Haru?! I told you not to wear your swimsuit under your clothes!" Makoto whined as Haru leaped into the water, starting his front crawl. Rin gazed at the sight, the way Haru moved in the water mesmerizing him. "Oi, Rin. I have to tell you something," Sousuke said, shaking Rin. "What is it? You should get changed," he started to say when Sousuke grabbed his arm.

"I can't," Sousuke said, his face downcast. "What do you mean?" Rin asked as Sousuke pulled back his shirt. Rin gasped as he saw the brace Sousuke wore around his shoulder. "I hurt it a while back so I can't swim properly anymore. The doctor even told me to quit. I tried to do more but finally it completely broke down. Rin, I can't swim anymore," he said. "Sousuke…" Rin whispered as he slammed his fists onto Sousuke's chest. "You moron! Why didn't you tell me?! Why do you always keep your hurts to yourself?!" he shouted, his voice ringing around the complex. Some of the Samezuka gang had turned to stare, wondering why a cop was crying in front of them.

"Come on, Rin. I'm still here am I?" Sousuke said as Rin wiped his eyes. "Next time, you tell me when there is something wrong okay?" he said as Sousuke smiled. "Got it. So, what are we going to do about our breastroke swimmer?" he asked as Rin slapped himself. "Dammit! I totally forgot!" he blurted as he gazed around wildly. It's not like he can ask help from their competitors. Momotarou and Nitori were prepping for the swim along with Seijurou, who had muscles that Rin would kill to have.

"I have an idea," Makoto said as he dialed in a number. "Hello, Nagisa? Are you free now? We have a slight problem at Samezuka Academy," he said just as something crashed outside. As the smoke cleared, Nagisa peeked his head in, grinning sheepishly as tiny little aliens started to enter the complex. "Hey, go back to the ship! Daddy said so!" he said as the aliens squeaked back to the ship. "This guy?" Rin muttered as Nagis approached them. Then he remembered something.

"You swim breast don't you?" he asked. "Yup! It's my speciality!" he chirped. "Well, that does it! You're on the team! You got a suit with you?" Rin asked as Nagisa grinned. "Sure do!" he said as he threw off his clothing to reveal a black swimtrunks with pink stripes along the side. "Well then! Let's swim!" he yelled as he leaped into the pool, starting to warm up. Makoto sighed and dived after him. Rin looked at Sousuke, who sat at the corner rubbing his arm. He gave a thumbs up and Rin leaped into the pool.

…..

"Let the medley relay between the Samezuka gang and Iwatobi Cops commence!" one guy shouted and the others roared in unison. "Uh, can't you just call us the Iwatobi team?" Rin asked and the guy sighed. "Very well. Let the medley relay between the Samezuka gang and Iwatobi team commence!" he shouted as he blew the whistle. Momotarou and Makoto leaped into the water, clutching the bars under the starting block. "Ready," he said and he blew the whistle. "Swim!" he shouted and both boys leaped into the water.

"Swim! Swim! Swim! Samezuka yelled as Momotarou powered through the water. "Wow, he is amazing in the underwater phase," Rin murmured under his breath as he turned his attention to Makoto. "A rough stroke but he's strength compensates for that," he whispered to himself as they powered through the water. Nagisa stood at the starting block, his gaze fixed ahead. Gone was the bubbly astronaut. In his place was a professional swimmer. "I'm gonna kick you butt, Ai-chan!" he grinned. "Please don't call me that!" Nitori squeaked as Makoto slammed his hands on the wall.

"Nagisa!" he shouted as he raised his head above the water. Nagisa leaped in immediately, his dive barely making a sound. He spread his hands out in front of him, carrying him forward quickly. Nitori was fast as well, slightly behind him. "The way his arms extend out… he makes it seem real when its an illusion… what an interesting stroke…" Rin thought as he got ready. Adrenaline buzzed through his body and he grinned as he pulled the strap of his goggles, causing them to snap back on his head. "I'll be getting the lady," Seijurou said as he slammed a foot on the starting block. "We'll see," Rin grinned, flashing his shark teeth as Nagisa slammed his hands on the wall.

"Rin-chan!" he yelled as Rin plunged into the water. Rin-chan… that was pretty neat.. Rin broke the surface and started his butterfly, his arms rowing in and out of the water. "Wow, he's really fast!" one of the guys shouted as they gaped at Rin. "Just who is this cop?!" they muttered. "He's Matsuoka Rin, one of the best cops and swimmers I have ever known," Sousuke said as he looked at the water. Rin made the turn and started to head back. He could feel Seijurou hot on his trail, his speed as fast as Rins' _. "Wow, this guy is fast!"_ Rin thought to himself as he inched closer to the wall. 20m. 10m. 5m. "Haru!" he cried out, his head breaking the surface as Haru dived in.

He gasped at the sight above him, the boy leaping into the water without fear. As Rin got out of the water, he saw Haru paddling through, sliding through the water without resistance. He owned the water, the cold greeting him like a friend. _The way his arms moved, his chest and legs… what a beautiful stroke…_ Rin thought to himself. "Haru! Haru-chan!" Makoto and Nagisa yelled as their teammate raced back. Rin was so captivated by the scene that he nearly forgot what was happening. "Haru!" he shouted, edging him closer. The other swimmer was closing in. They were neck to neck! No! Haru was faster now. 5m. Nearly there…

Haru slammed his hand onto the wall, breaking the surface. He gasped for air, grabbing his swimcap off his head. "We won!" Makoto and Nagisa yelled, hugging onto each other. Rin stared at the sight, the scene so overwhelming that he wanted to cry. "Haru," he said as he offered his hand to Haru, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. "We won!" Nagisa squealed as he latched onto Haru. "Nagisa! You're going to choke him!" Makoto whined as they laughed. "We did it, Officer Matsuoka!" Makoto smiled as Rin started to cry. "Uh, are you okay?" Haru asked as Rin started to laugh. "Please. Call me Rin," he sniffed.

…..

"You guys don't seem to be the gang type," Rin said as they shook hands. "Oh, we're just alumni from this school's swim club. We just call ourselves a gang for the heck of it. Sounds cooler," Seijurou grinned as Rin sighed. "Dammit and here we thought you were the ones causing all the trouble these few weeks," Rin said as Seijurou laughed. "Of course not! We won't go around tossing Molotov cocktails and the like. We just come here to swim, right boys?" Seijurou shouted and all of the pumped their fists into the air.

"Wait a minute. If you guys are just a swim club, then what about the Samezuka gang reports that we have been receiving lately?" Sousuke asked as footsteps came from behind. "That would be us," one guy said as he and his pals entered the facility. This time they looked like proper gang members, most of them carrying bats and some steel bars. "You posies tarnished our name by naming yourselves after us. We're here to do you a favour," the boss grinned as he cracked his knuckles. Some of the swimmers gulped, edging away.

"Woah. This isn't the way to greet new people," Seijurou started to say as the boss sized him up. "You may look strong and all. But you don't know how to fight to you?" he grinned as Seijurou glared at him. Nagisa looked around before tip toeing to his spacesuit and tapping something on it. A moment later, all the little aliens had burst into the pool, catching the gang off guard as they climbed on them, nibbling them all over.

"What the hell are these things?!" one member shouted as a alien bit his nose. "Hey! Not that part!" another howled as he groaned in pain. The leaders looked at his members, subdued by a mass of cute aliens and he gritted his teeth. "Retreat!" he yelled as they ran for their lives. As they exited the complex, a loud boom rocked the complex. "What now?!" Rin shouted as a voice yelled from outside. "Stop right there!" Rei shouted as he tossed a stoppered conical flask at the fleeing gang members.

They yelled as the flask exploded, causing them to fall to the ground as boils sprouted all over them. "What the hell is this?!" the boss cried out as he writhed in pain. Another bottle was tossed at them and they began to howl with laughter, slamming the ground with their fists as Rei came towards them in his labcoat. "Hmmm. So laughing gas does not react to this chemical…" he muttered as he jotted down some notes. "Also…" he said as he pushed up his spectacles. "Why did you not invite me here to join the relay?!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the school.

….

"Thanks for your help and I'm so sorry for suspecting your group of those incidents. It never crossed my mind there could be two Samezuka gangs, although you really should change yours so it wouldn't sound so suspicious," Captain Kirishima said as he bowed low. "Ah, don't mention it. We're just a group who gathers here as and when we have no work or class," Seijurou said as he rubbed his head, grinning a little. "Say, that's a really nice pool you got here," the captain said as he glanced at the pool. "Actually belongs to the school. We're just using it whenever it's free," Seijurou said.

"Interesting," he said as Ikuya gave him the report. "Thanks for your help. Although this turned out to be a major plot twist," Rin said to Makoto and the others. "Oh, don't mention it. It was fun to swim again like that after all these years," Makoto smiled. The others looked pumped after the whole race, even Haru who was often scowling. "Hey, Haru-chan! Can we swim together sometime?" Nagisa begged Haru, who looked at him with his cool blue eyes. "Didn't I tell you to drop the –chan already?" he said as Nagisa pleaded even more. "Nagisa-kun! Show some respect!" Rei said as he tried to tug the boy off.

Rin smiled as the sight as everyone talked among each other, some of the Samezuka swimmers offering to teach the officers swimming sometime. "Well, this was an unexpected event," Sousuke said as he came behind Rin. "You should have told me about your arm earlier, moron," he said as he kicked Sousuke in the leg. "I knew you would cry if you found out," Sousuke said as Rin sniffled a little as Gou ran to them.

"Oni-chan! Sousuke-kun!" she called as she hugged Rin. "You alright?" Rin asked as he examined her face. "I'm fine! Don't worry. Anyway, Captain Mikosbiha asked me if I wanted to join them in swimming once in a while. But since I can't swim, I offered to draw up a schedule for their training when I have my holidays," she smiled, her eyes twinkling as she gazed around at the guys who were mostly clad in their swim gear and jackets. Some of the female police officers swooned as they took in their abs. As Rin looked at the atmosphere around him, an idea came into mind.

…..

"Welcome to the Iwatobi Police Swim Center!" Rin said as he slammed open the doors to reveal the pool to the Samezuka Swim Club alumni members. "Wah! It's a bit small but we should be able to get some work done here! Thanks for the invite, Matsuoka," Seijurou grinned as he rubbed Rin on the head. "Come on, now," he grunted as he tried to detangle himself from the man. "Woah! Check out the babes!" Momo swooned as he saw the female officers lounging around in their swimsuits. "Momo…." Rin growled at him as the boy shied away immediately just as Gou came up.

"Here is the schedule for today. I hope you find it fine," Gou said as she handed it to Seijurou. As Seijurou flipped through it, Momo's eyes glittered as he gazed at Gou. "You… You're really cute!" he exclaimed as he looked at her. Gou stared at him as his brother whacked him on the head with the clipboard. "Not a chance, little brother! She's mine!" he said as Momo sized him up. "Eh, when did she claim she liked you? You have to win her heart first!" Momo said as both brothers started to squabble.

"No one dates my sister unless they go through me," Rin snarled at the boys, who backed away as his shark teeth gleamed at them. "Well, then. Shall we start the practice?" Captain Kirishima said, who was stretching his arms. "Oh, I didn't know the Captain was so muscular!" one woman swooned as he passed them. Some of them squealed as the men started to remove their outer clothing and did their stretching. "Come on, now! Let's do a relay!" Seijurou said as the captain gave him a grin.

"You got it," he said as he looked over at the others. "Matsuoka. Yamazaki. Ikuya! Get over here on the double!" he shouted as the three of them filed over. "A relay again…" Rin muttered just as the doors burst open again. "Hi, everyone!" Nagisa shouted as he slammed into Rin, who groaned slightly. "Glad you made it, Nagisa," he said as the boy let go of him. "Oh, it was so hard to get the others to come. Haru-chan was the easiest though… he immediately wanted to come when I mentioned water was involved…" Nagisa muttered as Haru began to peel off his clothes.

"Haru! Not in front of the ladies!" Makoto whined as Haru took off his pants. The ladies squealed, some even falling over in happiness. Rin sighed as his own sister did the same. "Well now! Shall the practice begin?" Seijurou said as everyone pumped their fists into the air. They had decided to collaborate with the Samezuka swim team alumni to help get the officers to swim more, since Rin literally chased them off when he arrived. Some of the guys to work in teaching the ladies, telling them how to kick or stay afloat. Others dove in to swim, others taking note of their strokes. Soon, only three lanes were available.

"Oi, you sure you can swim, Sousuke?" Rin asked as Sousuke rubbed his arm. "Its only 100m. Besides, I have been going for therapy so I'm feeling much better. No big deal," he said as he patted Rin on the shoulder. Rin tsked and swatted the hand off as the other teams came. It was the same as the first time they swam together, Momo, Nitori, Seijurou and another guy on Samezuka; Ikuya, Captain Kirishima, Sousuke and Rin on the police force team; and Nagisa, Rei, Haru and Makoto on the Iwatobi team. The backstroke swimmers took their mark as they jumped into the water, their team being the captain.

"On your marks," Gou said as she blew the whistle. The men shot off, paddling through the water. "Wah! The captain is so awesome!" the officers shouted as they cheered for their team. They soon made the turn and the captain shouted his brother's name as he dove into the water. Ikuya was a pretty amazing breaststroke swimmer, all of them nearly at par with each other. 'This is intense!" one of the Samezuka guys said as they made the turn. Sousuke got onto the starting block, his eyes trained on Ikuya.

"You got this," Rin said as his friend smiled. "Yeah," he said as he dove into the water, nearly dousing Rin with water. "Man, showoff," Rin grinned as Sousuke powered through the water, his arms flying in and out like propellers. "Wow! Check out his muscles!" the ladies shouted as they cheered. "Come on, captain!" Samezuka yelled. "Rei! Come on!" Iwatobi yelled as the freestyle swimmers got into position. Rin got onto the starting block, gazing to his right. Haru gazed at the water, ready for it to claim him.

"I'm gonna beat you," Rin grinned as Haru looked at him with cool eyes. "I don't really care," he said as he put on his goggles. "Tsk. Weirdo," Rin huffed as he pulled his on, snapping the strap on his head. As the butterfly swimmers came closer, Rin felt his heart pounding so hard he thought it would break free. "Just be free," Haru said and Rin looked at him in astonishment as the swimmers came nearer. "Go!" Iwatobi was yelling as Haru dove into the water. Rin grinned as Sousuke breached the surface, diving into the water. "Rin!" he yelled as Rin hit the water, swimming with all his might.

As Rin swam, he thought he saw light in front of him. He reached for it, his hand slipping through the water. He grinned as he paddled through, never feeling so free in his life. Maybe that was what Haru meant to be free… in the water, nothing can stop you except yourself. You just have to break through the barrier and swim with all your might. Rin smiled to himself as he fought to catch up with Haru. _One day, Haru. One day I'll wipe the cool smile off your face!_ He promised as he powered through the water.

 **Thank you for reading this! The plot twist was a bit unexpected as I just decided to change in as I wrote it. All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
